


Beautiful Smile

by ElevenGaleStorms



Series: Alouette [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, written from Axeman's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevenGaleStorms/pseuds/ElevenGaleStorms
Summary: Gabriel truly did hate himself for letting her go. Maybe that was why he accepted himself dying with only the slightest bit of fear. Well, at least he got to see his executioner's beautiful smile.





	Beautiful Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/gifts).



> Here, I have title that makes little to no sense and a summary that is all too brief.

The first time Gabriel Bardou met Arno Dorian was when he visited his mentor's house. Charles Dorian's daughter greeted him with a welcoming face yet such shy demeanor.

"How are you, little one?" The thirteen-year-old asked the eight-year-old in front of him.

"Hey! I'm Arno, not 'little one'. I am doing fine." Soon after she said that a look of horror appeared on her face. Ah, she must usually be reserved.

"Well then, Arno, would you like to watch me practice?" he offered. Arno seemed entertaining enough. Besides, she could learn something from watching his training and use in her later years.

"Really, Monsieur... er what's your name again?"

"Gabriel Bardou at your service." Gabriel said playfully, "But you can call me 'Axeman'."

"Then let's go, Mister Axeman." Arno tugged his sleeve towards the yard. He relented with a laugh.

* * *

_"Axey, what are we doing today?"_

_"Gabriel, stop stealing my cake!"_

_"I love you."_  Ah, yes. That statement. Arno used to have a bit of a crush on him. He wasn't oblivious to that. But he was concerned about her showing it. Arno might get married off at a very young age if she expressed such a type of interest.

 _"Are you leaving?"_  He had turned his back on her. It was too painful to see his friend go to the Templars unwillingly. A few vulgar words were used to name Charles Dorian in private. Well, excuse my French, Gabriel thought dryly.

 ** _"Gabriel... I hate you."_**  He hated himself too. After all, Gabriel never forgave himself for letting Arno go, no matter what he told himself.

* * *

The next year, Gabriel Bardou punched Charles Dorian, Master Assassin, in the face. He got pinned down by the surrounding Assassins and demoted to Apprentice.

Gabriel didn't regret doing it.

After all, it was the only thing he could do in revenge to his former mentor giving away his daughter to the Templars. Rage had filled him when he found out the news. How the hell could someone do that to their own child?

Unfortunately, nothing he said could persuade the foolish man from his course of action. And apparently not violence either, Gabriel thought dryly.

From then on, he became more cynical and reserved. His Brotherhood had given up an innocent and a potential brother, Arno, to their worst enemy.

But he never entertained the thought of leaving for long. He dedicated his body and soul to the Creed. Nothing could dissuade him from that.

Besides, what could he do? Arno was under lock and key at the Templars headquarters.

And so Gabriel gave up on the hope of ever seeing her.

* * *

Mysterious killings of Assassins were happening throughout Paris. The 'sacrifice' of Arno to the Templars still didn't keep the peace for long. Soon, they were once again at war with each other.

_Assassins vs Templars_

Gabriel laughed bitterly. When would this war ever end? Worse, nothing they did ever seem to matter. Only a deadlock and a temporary truce were what they got as the "prize".

It was on a reconnaissance mission did he see the infamous Assassin Killer brutally murder a fellow Assassin with a stab to the stomach and gunshot to the head at point blank range.

The murderer seemed to be feminine with the fitting attire and body figure. But it was hard to tell in the darkness even with his Eagle Vision.

And then Shay Cormac came out and she said in her voice.

No. Please no. He pleaded desperately in his head for it not to be who he thought it was.

Alas, his suspicions were unfortunately proven right. Later, his findings of the female Assassin Hunter confirmed her identity.

Arno Dorian was an Assassin Hunter.

Gabriel gritted his teeth. The Brotherhood handed her over to the Templars on a silver platter without a second thought. How stupid could they be?

He drank himself to sleep that night.

* * *

As more of his brothers fell around him, Gabriel knew that he had to own up to the mistake that no one would take responsibility for.

"You're going after her, aren't you?" Gabriel paused in his actions.

"Yes." Greencoat sighed.

"This is a mistake. You aren't responsible for her actions. She is, not you." Phillip argued.

"Whether I am or not does not matter. Someone has to do something."

"She will kill you." The man froze.

"I will die as an Assassin, then." He loaded his phantom blades and sheathed his ax. They didn't need to know that he was already dying from an incurable poison he attained from a mission.

That was the last time he ever spoke to his comrades.

* * *

"Arno." Gabriel breathed out. She looked different from the child he saw in his youth.

"Gabriel." He swung his ax at her by the time she uttered his name. A part of him twisted at the action. He didn't want to hurt her.

Apparently, he didn't do that anyway. Before he could react, she ducked under his half-hearted swing and shot his knee-cap. He nearly collapsed onto his other knee but remained standing albeit in pain.

 _Perhaps, this is what I deserve_ , he thought.

Gabriel fired a phantom blade in weak retaliation against her. It hit her shoulder.

He didn't miss.

"You are... You're strong now." Indeed, she was. Years of training seemed to be put to the test as Gabriel fought against Arno.

“And you’re dying and not by my hand either.” Wait... she knew? How did she- never mind. What was said and done didn't change anything.

He was dying and Arno was an Assassin Hunter.

Arno aimed her pistol and he closed his eyes in resignation.  _Do it_ , he thought.

But she didn't. At least, not yet.

Gabriel opened his eyes and some surprise ran through him. Was she having a hard time killing him?

Her limbs were trembling whether in anxiousness or fear, he could not tell. Either way, Gabriel knew that she still cared for him. A minute smile played on his lips briefly.

A small part of him, the Assassin angered by the death of his comrades, wanted to call her a monster and hurt her. But Gabriel Bardou, the human, couldn't and wouldn't do it.

Finally, Arno seemed to make up her mind and tackle him with a surprising amount of force. A hidden blade sunk into his chest and he gasped in reaction.

“I’ll see on the other side, Axeman.” Was she planning on dying this soon? He hoped not. Arno was still young and had much to live regardless of her path.

“I-” He let out a cough, “-think not. And you still call me… that. ”

“And I remember you doing nothing when Charles gave me to the Templars as a political hostage. A sacrifice.” Arno bitterly sneered.

“I tried to stop him. He wouldn’t listen to reason-” Gabriel cut himself off. He didn't want to argue in his final moments.

The dying man just wanted one thing.

“Smile, Arno.” A trembling smile made its way onto the woman’s face. Well, he could die somewhat happy, now.

“You always had a beautiful smile.”

 _I'm sorry... for everything_ , he thought.

And then, a loud bang pierced the air and everything turned black.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a feeling Axeman and Arno's relationship in here is too rushed. If anyone is still interested in my writings or the Alouette series, is there anything you want to see? I take suggestions. By the way, if anyone has read my one-shot 'Hunting Dogs', could you please tell me where I am messed up on it? I would really appreciate it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed these writings of mine. Thanks for reading!


End file.
